


Fresh Bruises and Heartbeats

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwell, Comfort, F/F, Fighting, Gay, Hitting, Love, Sadness, a loooot cuddels, abusive, brusises, fight, girlfriends comfort each other, price house, rachel beeing protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe has detention, as 2 boys start to hit Chloe and fight with her because shes gay things get out control, can Rachel help that Chloe feel good and comfortbale again?(warning of hard language, graphic)(Both are 17, Rachels POV)





	Fresh Bruises and Heartbeats

Rachel POV:

I grap my school books and put them in my Packbag, close my locker and heading in the direction to the Football place, Chloe saddly has to make the shit work beacuse she get into a fight 1 month ago, 2 new guys here in blackwell think its okay to bully others, especelly my girlfriend. But shes Chloe Price and give a shit, instead she fight back with her backtalk, as I pass the street I already see my girl in her black jeans with 2 holes on her knee spot, a dark red pullover, black punk boots and her dark blue beanie what matches with her blue hair. I smile as I see how hard shes trying to pick up the junk from the big Football area here, but I see also 3 bags of trash so shes fast and nearly done, I watch her and lean me against the sport stand. Chloe noticed me real quick and came over me with a big smile "Hey" she say a little out of breath, I step closer to her and give her a quick kiss and say "Hey" we smile at each other "Im nearly done, thank good then we can bail" she say to me and I walk with her and help her finish the last few junk, we grap the trash bags and walk with them over to the Football trash place and sort all right. Chloe take of her beanie and stroke with her hand the sweat from her head "puhh finally done, thank you Rach that you helpd me" I look at her with a loving face and ask "No problem, by the way youre punishing hours are now over right?" "yeah, today was the last day, thank good" she say to me as she grap her backback and we walking to the exit.

"Oh look who we have here?" "Blackwell moust annoyeng gays!" I and Chloe hear voice and we turn, its Josh and Liam _Oh no_ I think and grap Chloes hand. "what do you want?" Chloe ask them harsch "Oh we? just to see how youre doing with youre work? I mean you know it was youre faoult, youre better leave us alone" Josh say and come closer to us, even Chloe is a tall woman Josh is way more bigger then her have short black hair and his friend Liam is the same high as me and has also short black hair. "Can you just leave us alone, we did nothing to you" I say camly as I can, I see Chloes look and she step closer to me "Oh Rachel Amber I tought youre Rich DA Daddy lernd you to respect all kind of people and false you 2 think its okay to be gay, to walk arround blackwell with that loser over there, I still dont know why you choose that" he look over Chloe and back to me "poor annoyng slut punk hobo girl" I feel how my blood start to boil and I want to hit him hard but instead they look over us and say "I think they both need a leasion, dont you think liam?" the other boy noods and Josh start to grin "Come on Dude, we dont need to to this, just let us go, I give you 2 the space" Chloe try to say but Josh stand now in front of her like a rock and say "always a smart mouth, huh Chloe" he look back to me and give his friend a sign with his head, it all happend so fast that I had no time to react, his friend grap me, I tryed to escaped but he only grapd harder and I had to see hoe Josh beat up my gilrfirend.

"No please" I yell but it dosent matter, the first minutes it was clerly a okay fight but then Josh hit Chloe so hard that she fall on the ground, her face bleeding "Is that all you asshole?" Chloe say sassy and I yell in tears "Chloe dont be like this, hes not worth it!" Chloe get up and Punsh him in the face he fall a little back but not on the ground, Chloes mouth is bleeding, her Chlotes full of blood, her face has some big brushes and then Josh give Chloe a hard punsh on her head that she fall done "NOOO!" I yell in Panic and then wtih his feet he push in her stomach and back so hard that I see that Chloe moved her body and then nothing, shes lying there, bleeding and dont move, I get in Panic and try so hard to get out of liams grip but I caint, Josh look over Chloe smile, wipe his blood from his hands and walk towards me, I look at him in my forius face "Next time you better say to youre pussy licker she can back off or she will be dead, you understand?!" I nood and his friend lose his grip from mine, I watch sure that these 2 assholes are gone and rush quick over to Chloe.

"Chloe!! can you hear me?" I speak to her camly while I lying over her body and shake it, in the hope she open her eyes "Chloe please, move, please" I say in tears and shake her a little harder, she open her eyes and I smile and hug her carefully "Ouu my head" she say weak "carefully" I say to her and help her that she sit now on the grass "Oh these dickheads, I swear If..." Chloe wants to say but of her mouth is comming out blood _shit_ I think "Chloe I have to bring you to a hospital" I say camly but Chloe shakes her head and say "No, no hospitals, them its all my foult again, you see what happend last time Rach" "Its not youre faoult Chloe, last time it was also not youre faoult, these 2 are just shitbags" I say angry but I see Chloes weak look, she just want home and resting. I help her carefully up, grap her backback and we make it to her Truck, thankfully no one has seen us but its friday 4pm in the afternoon and all others are in there weekend.

Arrived at Chloes home, after a discussion that I drive her home we made it in her bathroom, thnkfully Joyce and David arent here this weekend, they visit some family members. "I have to check you Chloe" No you dont, im fine" we say to each other "Fine I bring you now a glass of water and then you will stand naked in front of me and I will check every inch of youre body and I dont care what you thinnk of that" I say loud and walk outside. After Chloe finally drink the glass of water and a bit of milk Choclate, she allowes me to check her, I pull of her pullover and jeans, open her bra, we sit oppusite to each other and she has some big and heavy bruises over her tummy, on her back, her face and some scratches on her legs and back. I cream her with medical stuff and toghter we make that her mouth can also shine again, some plasters here and there and we are done "It look worse, I know, Im sorry" Chloe say, I look her in the face and touch her arm very carefully "Its not youre foult, and hey thats sexy" she smiles and I give her a soft kiss. "Im right back" I say and walk fast in Chloes room and grap fast a black sleep shirt and a short sleep pants and go back in the bathroom wehre Chloe still is sitting on the floor nearly full naked and look over herself, I sit me back to her and help her to put on her Chlotes.

We made it in her bed and I cover my girl up in her planket and give her Mr. Sharkie as head Pillow, I give her some pain killer pills and see how she drifting away. I grap her Chlotes and wash it, going to the kitchen and made us toast, as I go back in the room 45 minutes has passed, Chloe is awake. I sit me on the bed with the toast and say "Here you have to eat somehting" she grap the toast and together we eat it and I check her wounds again "thank you Rachel, I really thank you" she say lovley, I hug her lovley and wisper in her ear "I love you sooo much" she hugs me more and for a while we stayed like this. "was the toast okay?" I ask her and she noods I take the empty plate and but it on her desk, I check Chloes chlotes and they are finally dry and you dont spot the blood anymore, I go back in her room and put her Chlotes in her warderobe "you dont have to this Rach" Chloe say to me "put I already did, so shut up" I say and get finally in comfortable Chlotes, I turn on the TV and sneak me to Chloe under the planket, she move closer to me and rest her head on my boobs, I hold her in my arms and hear Chloe say "youre boobs are the best pillow, I love youre boobs" and she kiss them, I smile kiss her hair and say with a smirk "as yours" we cuddeling both more and more together, until we fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
